Cats Around the Lake (Aquamarine1212)
The Cats Around the Lake were a group formed as a predecessor to Lakeclan. The Cats Around the Lake consisted of the founders of both Lakeclan and Frostclan, and was the first attempt of the clan cats at uniting under one group. Description As this group did not last very long, they did not form much of a stable personality or rules. The Cats Around the Lake were a new group, unsure of themselves and still attempting to create stability and order. The group often fought within themselves and power struggles were common. Many members drifted in and out of the clan, not fully committing themselves. The main founders of the group were the Marshlanders, a sort of family pack of cats that had been living in the marshes for generations. They are responsible for many of the oldest traditions of the area, such as the two-part naming system. Territory Lakeclan hunts along the southwestern side of lake, which consists mostly of forest and marsh. Camp - '''Lakeclan's camp is on an island in the marsh that can only be reached by wading through the shallow waters. '''Rocky Shore - '''Along the shore of The Lake many rocks have been scattered along the coast. This is a dangerous place for young cats, as the rocks are wet and slippery, but if you can navigate past them, the cove they surround is an excellent spot for fishing. '''Stream - '''A small stream runs down from the Lake, southwards. It runs through the Lakeclan camp and eventually leads to a pond. The stream is a safe place for many cats and is a good spot to bring kits to play in the shallow water. '''Flatlands - '''South of the camp lies an area with no trees, but many different grasses. The area is good for hunting small rodents, but is dangerous because birds of prey can easily spot smaller cats and attempt to hunt them. '''Marshland - '''A area of marshland and islands in the lake. A good spot for catching frogs and water birds. The water is very shallow and most cats never get up to their bellies in the water. '''Sparse Birch Forest - An area where the pine trees thin out and are replaced by birch trees instead. A sunny area that is good for catching birds. Rapids- '''A large river flows into the lake, and due to the rocky bed of the river, creates a series of somewhat dangerous rapids. This is a great spot for fishing salmon, who like to jump out of the river. '''Waterfall - '''A waterfall drops off into The Lake. Not a particularly useful spot for hunting, but can be dangerous if a cat is caught in the river. '''Dancing Light Peaks - '''A set of high mountain peaks on the northern edge of the lake.It is believed that when you journey to the top, the dancing lights in the sky at night are the spirits of cats who have passed from this world. Some cats claim to have spoken to these colorful apparitions. History of Ranks ''Leaders:'' Lakefur * Gained Rank : Newleaf * Lost Rank: - * Advisors: Mistheart, Viperblaze, Sedgeclaw ''Advisors:'' Mistheart * Gained Rank: Newleaf * Lost Rank: - Viperblaze * Gained Rank: Newleaf * Lost Rank: Divided Sedgeclaw * Gained Rank: Newleaf * Lost Rank: Divided ''Medicine Cats:' Cloudberry * Gained Rank: Divided * Lost Rank: - Trivia - Category:Clans Category:Aqua's Clans Category:Aquamarine1212